That's My Girl
by otakuffee
Summary: I found my girl. The perfect one for me. So, now what? Make her mine, of course. WARNING! Lemons. Lemons. Lemons. I tell ya!
1. Invitation

**A/N: This is my very first time making lemons! Man, I was ****GREATLY influenced by pocket books. Romance novels... tsk **

**tsk tsk... I'm beginning to think those things are bad for me. I ****also tried reading some lemon fanfics for reference. hehehe... **  
**Anyways, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi are going out for almost a year now. Their relationship is stable and their families approves of it. Haruhi is in a Law firm studying to be a lawyer while Hikaru, as well as Kaoru, are helping their mother in their business.

* * *

**Flash back...**

About a week after Hikaru and Haruhi started going out. In the Fujioka's residence, a very grim and serious faced Ranka confronts the couple. "Okay, I want to get these IMPORTANT things straight. I approve of your relationship BUT I have conditions. Okay?" Hikaru and Haruhi both nodded. "First, I don't want this relationship to be approved only by me. I want to know how your parents say about it. _*points at Hikaru_* Second, you can have dates as many as you want but I don't want it to affect your studies. My daughter should be home BEFORE 10 o'clock. Third, you can hold hands, snuggle, or even kiss BUT don't go beyond that. I don't want to you to suffer the consequences. Besides, you are still students. I don't want you to ruin your future by just one simple mistake. Is that clear, young man?" The couple both blushed and the guy nodded. "Lastly, DON'T YOU EVER, EVER HURT MY DAUGHTER." he said as he banged his hand on the table. "I would never do that, sir." Hikaru replied. "Good." They were silent for a while.

Gathering his courage, Hikaru looked into Ranka's eyes and said, "Forgive me for the thing I am about to ask, Ranka-san. _*He deeply bowed* _I would just like to ask if... i-if ..." "If what, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. "If w-when can we d-do it. I mean, more than kissing and snuggling, Ranka-san." Hikaru finished. First comes anger, then laughter, then respect flashed through Ranka's face. "I do admit that I admire your courage for asking me so direct. You have proven yourself today. To answer your question, I would let you have all the loving you want if and only if, I would see that you are ready to be bound with each other." "In other words, if we are married?" asked Haruhi. "Marriage or anything that would assure me that you are heading that way." "Like an engagement ring?" Ranka nodded.

**End of Flash back...**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was waiting at the top of the stairs in one of the building of her school when a limosine drives its way through its gates and stops in front of her. The door opens and an auburn haired guy steps out. Clad in a simple V-neck shirt, jeans, sneakers and Aviator sunglasses, Hikaru look dashing. Some girls, who saw the scene, squealed and even felt the breath taken away. Hikaru made his way to the stairs and stop in front of Haruhi. "Why do you to come here in such an obnoxious way? You just LOVE to catch peoples' attention huh?" his pretty girlfriend asked. "Well, I wouldn't want my beloved girlfriend to be taken away by other guys, you know." He replied as he levels his face with hers. He then removes his sunglasses as his girlfriend replied, "Taken away? Why would they want to do that?" "You're still so oblivious my precious Haruhi." He replied. She was about to answer back when he gave her a kiss, more like a peck on the lips. It was simple and gentle but heart warming. He then put his arm around her waist and guided her to the car. The girls around them sighed and watched the couple go.

After few minutes, they arrived in the Hiitachin mansion and made their way to the veranda. The veranda has a great view of their lovely garden and it's Haruhi's favorite place to study. Scattering her books on the table, she began her work.

Across the table, Hikaru watched her with his elbows propped up against the table. Still watching her, he stared at her lips. _'Luscious'_ he thought. He then dragged his chair and positioned himself at the side of Haruhi. He put his arms around her possessively."Haruhi, you didn't kiss me yet." he said enticingly. "We did kiss at the school, right? So, I DID kiss you." He sighed then whispered in her ear, "Haru-koi, please?" Feeling his warm breath on her skin, Haruhi couldn't help but shiver. She sighed and cupped her hands on his face. She closed her eyes and captured his lips. Hikaru responded to her kiss by tightening his hold around her. Unlike the kiss they shared at her school, this kiss is sensual, deep and demanding. From his face, her hands glided its way to his nape, helding him close and deepening the kiss. His mouth swooped down on hers, moving with tender intensity, and when she responded with the same intensity, the kiss became more demanding. His tongue slid over her lips, urging them to part. The moment it did, his tongue plunged gently in between them. Wanting him to feel the same, Haruhi mirrored his actions which caused him to groan. Both quivering to the wild sensation rocketed by their kiss as they explored each other's mouth, they didn't mind their surrounding. They didn't even notice that one the maids was about to serve them tea when she saw the scene. The maid blushed furiously and went her way.

An eternity later, they pulled apart grasping for air. With their eyes still closed and their foreheads still connected, Haruhi released her hands from his neck and slowly opened her eyes. She said, "Hikaru, I really have to finish what I'm working on." Hikaru kept his eyes shut and sighed. "Ok. But I wouldn't mind kissing you again." he replied. "Hi-chan." "Hmm?" he asked as he stared back to her unwavering brown eyes. She stared back and slowly dragged her eyes down. He followed her eyes and realized that he is still hugging her. He released her and noisily dragged his chair back to its original place grumping along the way.

_'Sitting accross her is really a nice view. What color perfectly fits her?'_ he asked himself. "I thought you are going to do some work too." Haruhi said interrupting his thoughts. "I AM working." "Then, why are you not making a draft and why do you keep staring at me?" "Because I get inspiration just by looking at you." _'Besides, I'm thinking of something important right now. What color should be the stone on your ring? What color theme should you like on our wedding day? Hmm...'_ "Stop staring at me and do your work. Your mom will be waiting for them by tomorrow." "Hai, Haru-koi."

After finishing her work, Haruhi stretched and began packing her things. "Haru-koi." "Hmm? _*still packing*_" "Are you free tomorrow night?"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly welcomed. **  
**^_^**


	2. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters**

* * *

Clad in a dress shirt with a blazer over it that is paired with a dark colored jeans and dress shoes, Hikaru looked amazingly splendid. _'Do I look okay? AAH! Where is Kaoru at a time like this? Tonight, I'm going to pop the question. God! I'm so nervous. I can pee in my pants!'_ Hikaru shouted mentally. Making sure that everything is ready, he sat on a nearby chair and begun playing with his hands. _'What time is it? Is Haruhi on her way here?'_ Still fidgetting.

Their meeting place was at the veranda of a five-star hotel which has a splendid view of the whole city. With a table for two placed at the center of the place, with flowers and candles surrounding it, the place look amazing and very romantic. He also hired a quartlet to play some songs. A red carpet with rose petals on it was placed on the way towards the table.

Then he heard the door open making him stop fidgetting. He stood up and steadies himself for what he saw. Emerging from the entrance was Haruhi. Wearing a beige tube top cocktail dress with a black ribbon knotted in her hips. She topped it off with black stilettos and a cream colored purse. He fetches her from the entrance and silently made their way to the table. "You look beautiful, Haru-koi." "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." She mumbled.

Eating in silence made Hikaru more anxious and nervous. He tried to lighten the mood with a conversation. "So, how's school?" he asked. Haruhi giggled and then replied, "Why are you asking? What are you, my father?" _'Crap! Nice going, Hikaru!'_ He mentally slapped himself. "So, how's Kaoru?" "He's still busy with the fashion show held in Paris."

After eating, the musicians began to play a slow song. He offered his hand to her whom she gladly accepted and they started to dance. Minutes passed and they grew tired of dancing. "Hi-chan, I'm tired. Can we rest for a bit?" He just nodded, not trusting his voice, especially with his heart hammering his ribs. He led her to a corner of the veranda.

She inhaled deeply and exclaimed, "What a nice view!" He responded with a smile. He took her hand and said, "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka." He caressed her cheek and moves a lock of hair away from her face. "I love you too, Hikaru." she replied as she leans her face on his palm. He captured both her hands and cupped it his own. "Haruhi, I would like to give you something. Would you accept it?" "Sure. But you know I don't like expensive gifts, right?" He chuckled at her immediate response and replied, "I promise you, it's not expensive. I... _*swallows loudly*_ I w-would like to give you my s-surname." Before she can respond, Hikaru kneeled on one knee and said, "Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" With his free hand, he produced a gold ring with little white diamonds all on it. Couldn't believe what's happening, Haruhi stared at him then at the ring then back to him. Warm tears started to flow from her eyes and with trembling lips she said, "I... _*breathes*_ I... Of course, I will." He slipped the ring on her finger and crushed her into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, being contented in each others arms. Cupping her face with his hands, he wipes her tears with his thumb. He rested his forehead against hers while rubbing her trembling back. "Stupid. Stupid Hikaru. I can't stop crying." Haruhi said in between her whimpers and hiccups. "Haruhi... God! How I love you." He gratifyingly crushed his lips to hers.

Still startled with the flow of events, Haruhi kept looking at her engagement ring. "Haru-koi, stop looking at the ring and watch where you're going." They arrived at Haruhi's apartment and are slowly making their way to her unit. Standing in front of the door, Hikaru seized her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "Father will be here tomorrow by noon." "Ok. _*kisses her on the forehead*_ See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Haru-koi."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Reviews are greatly welcomed. **  
**^_^**


	3. Wild Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters**

**A/N: Caution! Lemons! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Next day**

"I can't believe it! Father already knew! That's why he had the dress ready! And he was so enthusiastic on putting on my make up." Haruhi yelled.

Little did she know that a week before the proposal, Hikaru secretly meet with Ranka-san and asked for her hand and his blessings. They meet again together with Hikaru's mom and began planning. The dress worn by Haruhi was actually made by Hikaru's mom.

"Don't be mad, baby. I want to surprise you. I just made sure that nothing stands in my way on making you mine." Haruhi was so touched by his words. She sighed and hugged his arm as they went on their date. They strolled in the park and later watched a movie.

It was already dark when the movie finished. "It's already dark. We better get going." Haruhi said. Hikaru grabbed her arm while hiding his face and said, "Stay... Stay with me." Haruhi tilted his head with her finger and grinned while she replied, "Okay."

* * *

When they reached Hikaru's home, they went directly to his room. _*Thump Thump Thump*_ Her heart noisily pumps as she scans the room and mull over about what is going to happen. She heard a soft click as the door was being locked behind her. She stood perfectly still in front of the closed window as she clenched the side of her dress. Manly arms squeezed her and whispered in her ear, "Relax. Relax, Haru-koi. You're not the only one nervous here." He turned her around to face him and placed her hand near his heart. "It's beating fast." she commented. He grabbed her hand and he pulled her along to the side of the bed. "Haruhi." He whispered hoarsely again and again like saying a prayer.

He took possession of her face and gave her a kiss. Not breaking the kiss, he lifts her gently bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He stood up and began to strip. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He nervously chuckled and loom over her. "Haruhi, open your eyes and look at me." When she stares at his amber eyes, she saw nothing but desire and lust. He began undressing her with extra care. When almost all the obstacles are out of the way, he lovingly stares at her magnificent figure. Gone were the childish curves and are now replaced with luscious curves that are in the right places. Her once flat chest replaced by voluptuous swells. "Stop staring. It's embarassing." She hissed. "You are very beautiful, Haru-koi. I should cherish every second of this moment. You don't know how I long for this sight. You, naked in my bed, with me. Haruhi... Fuck! Taking all those cold showers really pays off. _*stares at her breasts*_ I knew your boobs grew but what's your cup size now, Haruhi?" "C." A proud smirk forms at his lips. Couldn't take it any longer, he crushed his lips to hers. His hand went in between her legs. She gasped and twitched with the sudden contact. He momentarily broke the kiss and said, still stroking her sensitive part from the outside of her thin cotton panties, "Relax." Feeling her relax under him, he hastily yanked her panties off her and hastily slips a finger in her now wet mound making her moan. Hearing her moan with his touch, he felt junior stood up with anticipation. He removes his fingers from her mound and positioned himself on top of her. He studied her steamy face and without a moment to spare, he went his way. He planted delicately quick butterfly kisses on her lips to her jaw to her slender neck. He kissed his way down in between her breasts. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand felt the nipple perked up. He used his thumb and index finger in teasing her tut nipple while his mouth and tongue savored the other. He was still sucking and nippling her nipple when she provocatively moaned his name, asking him to do more. He smiled at the encouragement and went his way to the other swell.

After playing with her breasts, he made his way down even further. He passes through her abdomen and was about to reach his much awaited bliss when she tried to close her legs and grab his arms. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Its okay, my love. Don't shut me out." Hikaru gently spread her legs. "A little bushy around here, love. And you're pretty wet." he said as he plays with the curly hairs. He kissed his way lower and lower til he reached her soft mound. He placed few kisses on it and began teasing it more with his tongue. He explored every part of it before plunging his tongue inside it.

With his tongue still inside her, Haruhi was losing all her self-control. She bit her lower lip and was clutching the silk sheets to prevent herself from shouting out of pleasure. Noticing her disposition, he tore his tongue out of her and said, "Haru-koi, stop biting your lip. You're going to hurt yourself. Shout as loud as you can, baby. Don't worry, nobody will hear us. I want to hear you. Say my name." After saying that, he went back to where he left. Sensing his tongue back inside her and was roughly and throughly exploring her, "Hi-aaah... Kaaa... Uhm...Hika... Ru..." She was panting and moaning pretty hard. With his tongue still inside her, he slips one of his fingers, giving her more pleasure by rubbing her clit. Her hips arched impatiently towards him and she spread her legs wider while holding Hikaru's head pulling him towards her.

Satisfied by his work and was bugged by engorged manhood, he slipped out off her. He lick some of her sticky vaginal liquids that were trailing out and began kissing his way back to her face. He kissed her full on the lips and said, "Haru-koi, I'm putting junior inside you." Upon hearing what he said, she jerked her head down and saw is hardened manhood. Shocked by it's size, "I-it's big. No, it's HUGE." Hikaru just smiled and continued, "I would like to take the pain away for you but I can't. This will hurt. Bear with it, okay?" "O-okay. P-please be g-gentle." He then cradled into the space between Haruhi's legs, ready to thrust into her. She felt something coming inside her. It went deeper that made her flinch. "Sorry, baby." He completely thrust himself into her breaking the so-called barrier inside her. He waited for her to calm down before continuing.

Once she calmed down, he began gentle strokes into her. "Does it still hurt?" asked a concerned Hikaru. "It's okay." Haruhi replied. The next thing he knew, Haruhi was dugging her nails into his back. "Faster! Faster, Hi-chan!" she said in between pants. He obediently complied as he lost control. "With pleasure." After more moans, pants, groans and slushing sounds, they were satisfied.

Hikaru rolled over to his back and laid down beside Haruhi. They snuggled and listen to their heavy breathings. Noticing the blood stains on his thighs and on the sheets, "Haru-koi, we better wash." They both grabbed a robe and went to the bathroom. The lights in the bathroom were bright making Haruhi feel embarassed. Flushing bright red, "You should go first." she whispered. "Silly, Haruhi." He tugged her robe out of her and placed her inside the shower. He then ripped his robe and joined her inside. "Turn around, Haruhi." When she didn't do it, he hugged her from the back letting his erection pressed firmly against her backside, teasing her with it. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Haruhi, wash me. Please."

After few sessions in the bathroom, they made their way back to the bed. "Hi-chan, the blood stains. The sheets." "Don't worry about that." "B-but" "No buts." He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Shall we continue, shall we?" Standing in front of her, he tore his robe open and let his dick stick out. "Haruhi, play with it."

Shocked of what he said, she just stared at his BIG package. He took her hands and places it on his shaft. "Please." he begged. With ignorant featherly touches spreading around his, he groaned. "Haruhi. God! That feels good. Grip it more. Please." Haruhi explored his junior. "It's amazing. _*grips it more firmly*_ It's hard and at the same time not." She pokes the bag looking things that are hanging in its base. She giggled as she saw it moved. "Haru, please. I'm going to die in anticipation." He put his hand over hers and began stroking, guiding her how to please him. When she got the hang of it, "Faster... Faster... Fuck! So good. Aah.. Mmmm... Ah! I'm going to cum!" Spurt! His cum spread over her jaw line and some of it also went near on her bosom. Still panting, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in." She wiped her jaw and look at the sticky stuff on her hand but he distracted her. "Baby, please. More." He said as he wiggled his cock in front of her.

Haruhi started again, this time she tried twisting it like a door knob. "Lick it." She began teasing him with her tongue while her hands are holding his shaft. Doesn't know what to do, she licked it with an up and down motion, like eating a popsicle. She completely covered his cock with her saliva. "S-suck it." he demanded as he groaned. "Suck it good... Ahh... That's right, baby! Suck it more! Aaawesome." Haruhi did what she was told. She alternately sucks and licks as her hands slides up and down his dick. His hand went into her hair and began pulling her towards him. With his still in her mouth, Haruhi became extremely wet; leaving some of her sticky juices on her robe.

Due to her head's very rough movements, Haruhi's robe slipped off on her shoulders revealing her breasts. Hikaru saw them and got more aroused. "Ha-ah... Ru... I'm c-cum-ming! Ah..."

Haruhi's eyes became wide as she felt something in her mouth. He came inside her. She got his cock away from her mouth and swallowed his seeds. "AH!" she yelped as she felt the sticky substance goes through her throat. She smirked and and wipe some of his cum left on her lips. Then she took position of junior and put it back in her mouth. Now pushing it deeper inside her mouth.

After their first hand and blow job lesson, they laid on the bed. With Haruhi on top Hikaru facing his junior and Hikaru facing her tight mound. Slapping her butt, "Haru-koi, you're so wet." He said as as he began tracing the sexual juice trails on her thighs with his tongue. "And whose fault do you think it is? You should take the consequences, Hi-chan." She replied very seductively while busying herself with his cock. He grinned and indulged in her sweet wet core.

Still panting, Hikaru kneeled in front of her as Haruhi laid in the bed. He gave his cock a little wag and began teasing her by letting its tip fondle up and down over her entrance. "Now, tell me. Why are so good in playing with junior with your mouth. Where did you learn to suck like that? Huh? You even gave me a deep throat blow job. Tell me." "I... aah... r-read it in-n a ma-ah-ga-z-ine... Hi... ahhh... Ka... AH! Mmmm... I... also surfed it... in th-he... net... H-hurry... P-p-pl-lease..." Satisfied with her answer, he went inside her a little and she moaned. She arched her hips to fully meet his rigid erection. "Hi-chan, please."

* * *

**A/N:Ooohh... Naughty! Please R&R. ^_^**


	4. Have room for one more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters**

**A/N: Caution! Lemons and more lemons! Read at your own risk. **

**You've been warned. **

* * *

Three days after the proposal, Kaoru arrived at Japan. Being caught up with the fashion show in Paris, he misses his twin terribly. He hurriedly went home and went straight to Hikaru's room. When he reached his door, _'Odd. It's locked. *looks at his watch* 7:15 pm. It's still early. There's no way he's already sleeping.'_ he thought. He made a quick detour to his room and snatched his duplicate key. He inserted the key and quietly turned the knob. Once opened, he slipped inside and closed the door with a soft click. "Hikaru, why is the door lo-" He stopped at his tracks as he sees a naked female's back on his twin's bed or rather ON his twin. When the girl turned around, _'Haruhi?'_

"Kaoru." she whispered. Suddenly, his twin's head emerged from beneath her as he tries to sit up. "Kaoru!" Hikaru squealed as quickly stumbles out of bed. He grabs a robe and made his was to his frozen twin while Haruhi covers herself with the sheets, hiding her embarassment. Too stunned to do anything, Kaoru just stayed on the same spot. His twin reached him and hug him fiercely. "Kaoru! I missed you! When did you arrived?" "Just now. Aah... Hikaru. _*pushing him away*_ A little space please? Your junior bugs me." "Oops... Sorry! _*smirks*_ So, wanna join?" "HUH?"

Hikaru drags his twin near the bed. Finally realizing what his brother meant, he untangled himself from Hikaru's clutch and held his ground. "What do you mean 'Wanna join?'? _*doing the quote-and-quote sign with his hands*_ Are insane?" Hikaru ignored him, "Haruhi, come here." Haruhi got out off the bed and wrap herself with a robe. Hikaru whispered something to her and she whispered back then nodded. She walked towards Kaoru and wrapped him in a tight embrace. _'Is this really Haruhi? How did she get so wanton? I see hickeys on her neck. Must be Hikaru's doing. Man, she's naked inside the robe.'_ He thought, making him stay glued on the spot. "Kaoru. I miss you!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "I miss you too, Ha-" He stop talking as he felt Haruhi's hand clutching and stroking his manhood outside his pants. "What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed. The couple just ignored his outburst and went their way. The older twin took the key from his hands and hugged his brother from the back. Meanwhile Haruhi kneeled in front of Kaoru. She easily unbuckled his pants. Once his pants are out of the way, she grab his cock and gave him a provoking hand job. Trapped between principles and sexual pleasure, Kaoru remained still. But all his principles vanished as he felt Haruhi's tongue tingling his cock. He gasps and utter under his breath, "Damn it!" He seized her head as he steers her under him. Enchanted by lewd things happening to him, Kaoru closes his eyes and intently listening to Haruhi's sucking noise. Suddenly, Haruhi stopped; leaving him wanting more. He opened his eyes and woke up from his reverie. He stared blankly at the couple then to his dick and realized what just happened. "Wanna join now?" asked his smirking twin as he puts his arms around his fiancee.

Haruhi and Hikaru laid on the bed while Kaoru get rid of his clothes. He then looked at the discarded clothes of the floor and then to the couple. "What are you waiting for?" asked the impatient older twin. He lay down in the other side of Haruhi, making her trapped in between the Hiitachin brothers. "So, what now?" asked the petite girl. Hikaru nuzzled her neck and said, "Haru-koi, you gave Kaoru a nice hand and blow job. What about me?" _*Kaoru blushes furiously but remained silent*_ Haruhi giggled at her fiancee's remark and swiftly grab both their cocks, startling them.

She changed her position and kneeled in front, facing them. She began kneading their cocks with her hands that are now wet with their pre-cum. She dipped her head and started sucking Kaoru's dick while her other hand is still rubbing Hikaru's, and then she switched.

Hikaru grabbed her and made her lay down on her back. "Kaoru, you go." he said as he kisses and plays with Haruhi's breasts. Without wasting any moment, Kaoru thrust his manhood to her mound making her moan. "Ah... Mmm... Aaah... A-" Haruhi's arousing moans were silenced as Hikaru went above her head and plunged his cock inside her mouth. "You're so tight, Haruhi." The twin then exchanged places.

Catching their breaths, they lay down on the bed for a couple of minutes. Haruhi was feeling naughty again as she watched her worn out lovers as they regain their strengths. Can't hold back the urge any longer, Haruhi bend on her knees and began playing with the nearest cock she can get her hands on which was incidentally Kaoru's. Seeing his fiancee's bold move, Hikaru then went behind her and began ramming junior through the back.

"Haruhi, I want you to be on top of me." Kaoru begged. With his back supported with his arms and his legs stretched in front of him, he watched Haruhi facing him, positioned herself on top of him. She guided his cock to her mound as she sits on his erect penis. Controling the speed and depth of penetration, she moves up and down. "Kaoru. Touch me." she whispered as she puts his hand on her breast. She tighten her grip on his shoulders as she increases the rhythm while he sucks her nipple. On the other hand, the older twin is happily watching them fuck off while playing with himself; waiting for his turn.

Hikaru is an exotic and rough lover in bed. He likes it steamy, rough, RAW. He is on his knees and is holding Haruhi's hips. Haruhi on the other hand, holds her upper body off the bed supported with her arms. He enters her from the kneeling position. (A/N: Bridge position, talk about exhausting! hehehe ^_^)

Satisfied with his work, he then asked her to be on top of him. Haruhi squats over Hikaru while resting on the back of his legs. When she moves her hips down, she can reach behind and let his cock penetrate inside her. (A/N: This sex position is called Amazon. Pretty erotic I tell you!)

Too exhausted from being the one one top of them, Haruhi plopped on the bed. Looking at the lusty girl in between them, the twins had a naughty idea. Without warning, both of them slipped a finger into her while they torment her with their mouths in her upper body. Getting smuttier, "Please." Haruhi whispered. Hearing her pleas, the twins both inserted another finger. "Ah... Fuck... More... Fuck me ah ah... Harder!" With their fingers still ravishing and exploring anything that they can touch within her and continously teasing her clit, the twins flooded her with kisses (hickeys included). _*sucking noises*_ "I should suck this God-given breasts now. I don't want to compete against my children later. Though I don't mind sharing." Hikaru joked as he kept on sucking her nipples. Meanwhile, Kaoru is busy drowning Haruhi's moans with his lips and tongue.

When Haruhi squirted a great deal of hot juices, the twins simultaneously withdraw their fingers. The younger twin broke the kiss and went in between her legs. The older twin pushed his fingers into her mouth. The same fingers that went in in her mound. He plunged it in and out of her mouth putting her juices into it. With one last push, he widrew it. "Don't swallow it all, baby. Leave some for me." he said as his dived his tongue into her, retrieving the juices he inserted in her.

"Haruhi, you're very wet down here. Do you mind if I have some honey?" Kaoru said. "Haav-e as m-much as you waahnt." Spreading her legs more, Kaoru began inserting his tongue inside her causing her to moan more. She even arched her hips to meet him. "Ah... Uhmm.. Kao..aah... ru... More... Suck it good.. aaaaahhhh... Haahr-der! Harder."

_*Heavy breathing*_ "Haru-koi, you okay love?" "Uhuh. Kaoru?" "Yes." When their breathing returned to normal, "Are you sure its okay to stay here, Haruhi? _*realized*_ Oh my God! What have you done? You... I mean, we, molested her! Ranka's gonna kill us!" said the panicked Kaoru. "Relax, Kaoru. It's okay. I can stay. Father granted me permission to stay overnight wherever I like. Yours or ours." "She's partically part of the family, Kaoru." "Huh?" Haruhi lifted her hand and held it closer to Kaoru. "Oh my God! I fucked my brother's fiancee!" he squealed. "Calm down. We brought you into it, didn't we?" his brother's fiancee said. "But still... I can't believe it! Ah! Congrats by the way. I should have bought a gift. I should give you something." "You already did." said his twin _*smirks*_.

"I'm really happy you're here. You're one of my closest friends and I get to be your sister-in-law! I love you, Kaoru." Haruhi said as she planted a peck on Kaoru's cheek. "Welcome to the family, Haruhi. Oops! I meant, in the NEAR future." "Thank you, Kaoru." she replied as she hugs him. "Hey! What about me?" Haruhi and Kaoru laughed then snuggled closer.

Couldn't go to sleep, Haruhi watched the twins in the either side of her. When she noticed Hikaru twitched on his side, she began tracing shapes on Hikaru's abdomen with her slender fingers, "Hi-chan." "I know, baby. _*kisses her cheek*_ Kaoru." "Hmm?" his twin asked sleepily. "Get up. You're going to fuck her ass."

Hikaru laid down on his back and let Haruhi loom over him as she settled herself on a sitting position. With her fiancee's cock securely positioned inside her, she bends down to reveal her other hole. "Push it through here, Kaoru." She said as she points at her rear opening. "Are you sure about this? And why in your ass?" "I can easily sleep when you do it through it." "That's what I do to get her to sleep." his grinning twin twin provided. "Ok." Kaoru thrusting into her. "S-so tight!" When he got the hang of it, his thrusts became more urgent and demanding. The three of them were extremely enjoying every moment of their hot threesome sex. They kept on going until they met their exhaustion.

**Next day...**

Beep! Beep! Beep! ***alarms sounds***

"Argh!" groaned the twins. Hikaru slammed the clock to make it stop.

"Ah, so tired. What time is it?"

"A little after nine." replied the older twin.

"Don't wanna get up. Too exhausted."

"You're not the only one, Kaoru."

"Hi-chan? Kao-chan?" called Haruhi as she walk towards them and sits on the bed. "You two, okay? _*ruffling their hair*_ Want to eat something?"

"Nope." they replied.

"Well then, just call me if you want something. I'll be at the table." She said giving them both a kiss then went to the table.

"Man, I thought we were the ones ganging up on her. But why are we the ones who are too exhausted."

"I know. Amazing creature isn't she?"

"A sex goddess if you ask me." the younger twin said as he chuckled.

Now sitting on the bed with their backs leaning on the headboard, the twins are catching up with each other. They talked about the fashion show and its dresses, their mom, Ranka's conditions, the proposal and some of Hikaru's and Haruhi's sex escapades.

"You know, I was her first. And oh man, I kept on fucking her until dawn. Man, how great that was. I even forced her to learn how to do a hand job as well as a blow job on our first night. Knowing it was her first, I know she must be sore all over after what we did. And what do you know? When I woke up, she is already awake, already showered and fully dressed. She sat beside me in the bed while reading a book. She even greeted me and asked me if I was okay."

"Amazing."

"Totally. I really do love her. Being with her just makes me feel complete. AAH! When did I become so cheesy?" His twin laughed at his remarked.

"It was really cheesy alright. Especially hearing it from you." Hikaru stole a glance at his fiancee as she writes something at the table.

"Man, I'm going to be a pervert just by looking at her. With these three straight days filled with sex, I don't know if I can stop it. I think I'll be craving for her everyday."

"Well, my brother, you are already a pervert. I really can't believe you last that long just to have her. Frankly, how many cold showers did you have?"

"You should try getting laid all afternoon til evening. Just stop to take a break and do it again. You wouldn't believe how many times I cum in one day! Man, we tried all the positions we can think of. It was really HARD CORE! Especially when we did it on the couch and on the table. We even did it against the wall! ... But what bothers me is she is hard to please. She keeps on asking for more."

"Hahahaha! Just like someone I know who shuts himself in the bathroom for hours and keeps on reading and watching porn while playing with his junior!"

"Hey, that was a long time ago!"

"Anyway, who would have thought that that girl just lost her virginity very recently. Three nights ago to be exact. She's SO naughty. She even tried putting hickeys on my cock!"

"Whoa! That's a very naughty idea. I can't imagine she's the same person that we used to toy with. Really, bro, what did you to Haruhi?"

"I really have no idea. One thing I'm sure is that I become a lecher. You should have heard her talk dirty! I wouldn't be surprised if you become like me. While we were doing it, she yells all the things she feels inside her. Like where's the head of my cock or how her walls embraces my shaft or how good it feels when mine is rubbing against her pussy. _*Kaoru blushes as his mouth gape forming a letter 'O'* _She even describes what happens before I cum. And yeah! She really likes the feeling when I cum inside her. She wants me to spray it all out as much as I can."

"I tried to wear a condom yesterday for once. But after a round, she despised it. She pulled it out with her mouth and told me never to use it again. She said she began taking pills since a week ago. She just wanted to tried doing it with a condom. Hahaha! How naughty can she get? How did I ever turn her into this? But I'm not regretting it though." They both guffawed.

"You rock, bro!" More guffaws.

"Now, I'm starting to want her." As if by chance, Haruhi turned her head towards them and smiled.

"Easy tiger. I can clearly see that! You're alrealdy pretty rigid. Very hard." Kaoru commented as he saw a bulge on the sheets.

"Oops. You caught me."

* * *

**A/N: With this, it's a wrap! I finished my first lemon fanfic! Hurray! I really intended to make it a one shot. Guess I let my imaginations run wild. Hahaha... **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly welcomed.**


End file.
